Never trust a meddler
by deadsylifer
Summary: Part 2 of the Iroh's meddling series. This time they try a new tactic- when Zuko goes ashore, they get Katara drunk. Will she prove to be more ready to let her true feeling show?


"I think we should get Katara drunk," Rinto said, "Maybe we have been going at this all wrong."

Iroh thought about it a moment. "She can be just as stubborn as the boy. I'm not sure it would make a difference," he said.

Rinto smiled. "Oh, I think that girl has a lot more 'let-go' then your boy does. I bet this whole thing turns around because of her."

"Hmm," Iroh said, rubbing his chin, "Well, no harm in trying!"

"What did you do?" Zuko asked suspiciously.

Rinto grinned widely. Iroh looked far too innocent. "What makes you think we did anything, Prince Zuko?"

"You're meddling again, Uncle," he said with a sigh. It really was no use fighting these two. They got it in their heads that they knew him better then he did himself and nothing was going to stop their infernal meddling!

"I don't know what youre talking about, Nephew," he said, smiling, "I would never meddle in you affairs."

Rinto nearly choked trying to cover his laughter and Zuko shot him a hostile look. He headed down the hall t his room and Katara, trying to shake the apprehensive feeling that washed over him.

"Zuko! You're back!" she said excitedly, "I've been waiting for you!"

He looked at her wearily. "You have?"

"Umm hmm," she stumbled when she stood, her foot catching the chair leg. She shot a scowl at it. "Did you know moon-peach juice tasted thiss good? It makes you all fuzthy inside!" She held up a cup of familiar pink liquid and he suppressed a groan. So _that's_ what they did!

"How much 'juice' have you had?" he asked. He took the cup from her fingers and she frowned.

"Thas mine, Zuko, give thit back!"

He arched an eye brow. She placed a hand on his chest and streched up to take the glass, which he was holding just out of reach over her head. "I think you may have had enough," he said wryly. He set her away from him and downed the liquid himself.

Her mouth made a little surprised 'o' and she stomped her foot. He felt his lips twitch and tried not to laugh. She was adorable riled. "You're a jerk, Zuuuko," she slurred, "You coulda assed for your own!"

"I just wanted a taste, you drank most of it," he assured her. She stood with her hands on her hips and glared at him.

Suddenly she broke into a wide smile. "A taste!" she said, moving to close the distance between them, "You were thinking about how I tathted!"

He stumbled back, his heart tripping in his chest. "No, it hadn't even crossed my mind!" Well, _now_ he was, he thought, nearly groaning again.

"Not now, silly, when you drank thith before," she laughed.

His back hit the wall and she leaned against him. _Agni, how did he end up trapped by an 80lb girl? _Her hands slid up over his chest and he swallowed against his suddenly very dry throat. He didn't know wether to push her away or drag her closer. "Katara, this isn't a very good idea," he said.

She giggled, twirling a peice of his hair around her finger. She tugged a little and his whole body jolted, fire spreading from low in his belly. If she felt what her simple action was doing to him, she didnt say anything. She didnt stop either. Her wide blue eyes seemed even more luminous when they caught his. "You have suth pretty eyes, Zuko." Her nose brushed his and his heart stopped. He stood stock still as she brushed her lips over his, feather light and oh so tempting. He clenched his hands into fists at his side to keep from jerking her back when she pulled away. She stepped back, a little wobbly. She looked at the bed and then back at him. "You should thake me to bed." She said the words calmly and his knees still almost buckled.

It took several minutes of convulsive swallowing to make his tongue and mouth form words. "You should go to bed, I should go... far, far away!" he said finally.

She pouted. And swooned. He caught her quickly and she smiled, curling her arm around his neck. "My hero," she giggled. He snorted-_ if she only knew!_

"I'm no hero, Waterbender," he said, but he nevertheless swung her up into his arms and carried her to bed. He had every intention of laying her down and making a hasty retreat, but she caught his arm, pulling him down beside her. "You are very, very drunk, Katara," he warned. She pushed him back, bracing her hands on his chest and leaning over him. His hands went to her waist, he wasnt sure if to hold her back or keep her from moving away.

"You dont want to be with me, Zuko?" She worried her bottom lip between her teeth and he growled in frustration.

"Very drunk!" he said, more warning to himself then her.

"I want to be with you," she said, almost whispering. The sultry sound of her voice, combined with the words themselves, sent a shiver down his spine.

"You should wait until tomorrow to say that," he ground out. His body was screaming at him to shut up, raging to take what she was so blatently offering. And dear Agni, he wanted to! His body was tighter then a bow string, he was harder then he ever remembered being- so hard, it hurt!

"You saved me from the pirates," she said, "I didnt thank you."

"How are you going to thank me, Waterbender?" He hadnt meant to say that, he had meant to tell her he didnt need her thanks. He had meant to push her away, but here he was cupping the back of her head and dragging her mouth to his.

He had never tasted anything so good! His senses exploded. His blood sparked and caught fire in his veins. He slanted his mouth over hers and traced the seam of her lips with his tongue. She opened to him like a honeyed flower and she tasted like the sweet liquor she had drank. She made a small moaning sound and he tightened his hold on her.

Mai had kissed him before, but not like this. Katara had dug her her hands into his shirt, pulling him closer. He rolled them to their sides and slipped his leg between hers. The little noises she made were making him crazy. He wanted more of her, more of everything. He quickly searched his memory, trying to remember what Uncle had said...

_Uncle. _

He groaned against Kataras soft lips and pulled back. "No.." she whimpered and he sighed. Uncle would be dissapointed in him. She was drunk and he shouldnt be taking advantage of her this way. Yes, she had kissed him first. Yes, she had dragged him into bed with her. Yes, he wanted her with the fire of a thousand suns... but it was wrong.

He was honor-bound to walk away from her without further threatening her innocence. He was far too tempted to throw caution to the wind and deal with the after effects in the morning, but the problem with that was he would have two angry Firebenders and an angry Waterbender to deal with. What was left of his honor wouldn't allow it.

"Zuko...?"

"Go to sleep, Waterbender," he said quietly, holding her close.

"You dont like me, do you Zuko."

"Perhaps a little too much for comfort," he said, trying to shift into a position that didnt make him feel like he was slowly dying. She was breathing evenly, having either fallen asleep or passed out already. He sighed again and slowly extracted himself from the sleeping girl. He needed a long soak in a cold bath... a _very_ cold bath!


End file.
